


Mine

by the_scent_of_your_memory



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Circle Jerk, Dom/sub, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Public Sex, Smut, Sub Harry, Top Louis, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_scent_of_your_memory/pseuds/the_scent_of_your_memory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from the prompt "where Lou is very dominating towards Harry and like idk, does it in front of the boys to show how eager Harry is to get fucked."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED, IT GOT DELETED AND NOW I HAVE TO REPOST IT AGAIN!!!!
> 
> written with [Ducky](http://duckyhoward.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> [TUMBLR](http://poopydoopylou.tumblr.com/)

It has been a long and tiring day. Louis’ hands are twitching to just touch him for few seconds, to ease some tension and finally release the arousal boiling inside his body – more precisely inside his pants.

Louis holds tight Harry’s waist to steady him, while climbing inside the bus. "Sit right here," he points at the seat next to him, as if Harry would choose another place but next to him anyway.

Harry simply nods and sits silently next to him, looking down and playing with his fingers. Louis smirks fondly, and squeezes his ass from behind, making the younger boy moan quietly, somehow privately, just for Louis to hear.

The thing is, that Louis bloody loves to see Harry working so hard to please him, like his own life depends on whether Louis would be pleased or not with him. And Louis loves to play with him, because if there is a thing that Harry loves more than do whatever Louis asks him, is to get properly fucked as a reward.

Or as punishment. It doesn’t really matter to Harry.

But now, Louis is too horny and had been sporting a semi since this morning and he hasn’t still been able to put his hands on Harry the whole day, so excusing themselves for a while and make all the boys know what they are going to do soon is an option, yeah, but it doesn’t matter, because right now, he has no time nor will to wait.

Because showing the boys how much Harry is eager to do anything that Louis wants him to is just another way to underline his claim on him. And he fucking loves the fact that he just _can_. Because PR and management hold them gripped inside their fists, but they can’t control how Harry squirms when Louis eats him out till he cries when he has been a good boy for him.

And when Louis told the guys about the things they do together behind closed doors, all of them called him a liar, saying he always loves to exaggerate, and now maybe it’s the time to show them hoc much of a liar he is.

Louis places a hand over Harry’s crotch, basking in the way his face distorts trying to suppress a groan and the way his body is naturally reacting to the sudden _want_ taking all over him. His eyes flutter closed and he lets out a long breath through his almost closed lips, a little _Louis_ mixed to other curses while he grips the handler, knuckles turned white.

Louis smirks, while palming hungrily the growing erection through the thick material of Harry’s jeans, and he knows the burning friction must be unbearable, but he also knows how much Harry loves when it hurts a little.

Harry just can’t stop himself from leaning down so he can whisper “Lou please. just fuck me,” directly inside Louis’ ear, opening his legs because clearly his erection is starting to get uncomfortable inside his too tight jeans.

Louis grins and gives another hard squeeze at Harry’s thick cock, brushing kissing on his neck."Now baby?" he asks, and Harry nods.

"Yes please," he begs, and Louis doesn’t stop moving his hand and it makes Harry crazy, bouncing on the seat and fidgeting around with his too long limbs.

Louis looks around, and all the guys are staring back at them, Zayn slightly gaping with wide eyes, because he probably knows that they are both capable of ravish each other in front of them without even blinking an eye.

Louis makes then eye contact with each of them, smirking dirtily while fumbling with the bottom of Harry’s jeans and tugging the fly down. He leans down again and whispers hotly against his neck “now get on you knees and suck my cock Harold,” then adds “like your life depends on it, and if you’ll be a good boy, maybe I’ll fuck you.” He punctuates the last words with even harder strokes.

Harry promptly gets to his knees between Louis’ legs, opening briskly the bottoms and shoving his trouser all the way down, to pool around his ankles, the belt making a loud thud when it hits the floor.

Niall starts to laugh loudly while Liam puts a hands on his mouth to keep him quite, and in the same moment Harry kisses the tip and licks the area around the head of Louis’ cock, before sucking on the balls, and Niall stops laughing all together.

Harry takes the cock in his mouth, sucking on it slowly while looking up and hoping that this will make Louis happy, so he will hopefully fuck him senseless till it hurts. And clearly Louis is enjoying this, because his eyes are closed and he keeps moaning and thrusting inside Harry’s mouth fast and hard.

“Fuck Harry, faster,” he groans, and Harry doesn’t need to be told twice.

He starts to suck even harder, moving his head up and down fast, and then takes the entire length deeper and deeper, till it hits the back of his throat, making him moan and vibrate around Louis, that only sends shivers to run through Louis’ spine.

Louis groans loudly and grips the curtains of the windows above him as a leverage while thrusting inside his mouth, snaps his eyes back open just to see the other guys have their hands inside each other pants, stroking and slowly getting the others off while keeping their eyes trained to where Louis’ cock is buried inside Harry’s delicious mouth.

“Tell them how much you like it Harry,” he caresses gently Harry’s cheek, and tugging some rebellious locks away from his forehead, “ tell them how much you _love_ to suck _my_ cock,” he emphasizes the _my_ pushing Harry’s head further down on his cock, making him choke slightly, but he keeps himself there, taking, taking, always taking. Just for Louis.

Harry moans instead of answering, and Louis tugs his hair till it hurts. “Fucking tell them how much you begs for my cock or I won’t fuck you for a week Harry,” his tone firm and demanding, not waving a bit.

Harry then detaches his lips a little from Louis’s cock and breathes out while briefly looking at the other guys “I love to suck his dick so fucking much,” before sinking back down, lapping the underside and swirling his tongue around the crown.

Suddenly Louis wants more, wants to see him coming undone under him, so he shoves him backward to rest on the floor, and then orders “on your hands and knees love.”

Harry nods, taking his pants down, and then he places himself on his hands and knees, biting his lips while Niall, still sat on the other couch, groans and comes hard in his pants and on Liam’s hand.

Louis smirks knowingly, then turns his attention back to Harry, and, spreading his ass cheeks, slides his tongue inside Harry’s hole, licking him hard to then slide two fingers beside it to spread him wide open. Harry moans, moving his hips and ass against Louis’s fingers begging “Louis please just do it.“

Louis hears another loud moan coming from the other couch, and he realizes that probably Liam came too. Two down, one to go.

Without a warning, he slams his cock inside Harry’s hole, with his fingers still pressing hard against his prostate. Harry lets out a desperate whimper, rocking his hips in circles go take Louis deeper and deeper till he bottoms out. Louis pounds into him hard and fast, gripping Harry’s hips and pressing possessively his fingertips against the soft flesh of his waist, so hard that he knows it will leave bruises that Harry will poke just to feel how much it hurts.

“Please Louis. Please--” and Louis knows he’s asking for permission to come, because this is how they work.

Louis commands, Harry begs.

Louis leans forward, pressing his torso flat against Harry’s back and whispers “c’mon love, come for me. Let them know how much you love when I wreak you havoc with my dick,” and with that, Harry comes hard, cock untouched, smearing come all over the floor.

Louis feels Harry clenching around him, so he thrusts one more time but he can’t hold it anymore in him and so he comes , filling up the boy in front of him.

Just when he hears Zayn’s loud groan he knows he came too, so he pulls out and cleans Harry and himself, then pulls their boxers and pants up and pecks Harry’s lips taking him on his lap.

Niall is the first to speak “Oh my god oh my god oh my god”, and Louis feels proudly satisfied.

Liam takes his hand out of Zayn’s pants, with an expression like he can’t believe he just came on the sight of his best friends having sex with each other. His mouth is open and his eyes are at his hands covered with come. He glances up to Zayn, who is licking his lips while wiping his hands on the sheets. " I think I would love to see you doing this again," Zayn mutters, and Niall looks at him.

"Yeah me too Zayn," he breathes back.

Louis stands up, and helps Harry back up too. He places both hands on his flushed cheeks, and kisses him hard, hungry and demanding, and they both know they are going to fuck again in few minutes, maybe this time somewhere private where he can be gentler and praise Harry for his efforts.

“You are my good boy Harry,” he breathes against his swollen lips. “I love you,” and at that Harry actually beams, because he surely likes to be fucked senseless, but it’s the _I love you_ at the end that really matters when it’s all over.

Louis turns around, and looks smugly at the guys still recovering from the previous show. Their chest are flushed and glistening with sweat, mouth still slightly gaping. “See?” Louis starts, “now you know how much Harry loves my cock,” he finishes nonchalantly while blinking his eyes with faux-innocence.

There is a chorus of _I saw_   that has Harry blushing, his dimple disappearing for his little pout. But then Louis kisses it away, takes his hand and leads them toward the bunk.

They will be noisy, he can’t promise otherwise. Or maybe he just doesn’t want to.


End file.
